Elegy of the Elements
by ObliviousWarrior89
Summary: Oneshot. A tribute to our favorite Gaang, now post-Sozin's Comet. I had such raw emotion that needed an outlet, sort of a sendoff for the series, should it end now as it probably should, but I can dream . Canon pairings only, sorry Zutara fans.


**Elegy of the Elements**

A Sozin's Comet Tribute

* * *

Aria of an Air

-

It has been less than a year now.

It's still so hard to believe…

I was the Boy in the Iceberg.

I woke up to find friends, old and new, by my side.

I began to retrace the steps of my past, and learn lessons along the way.

My shadow followed me everywhere I went.

Threatening to cage me with flames,

Consumed by anger and confusion.

But he suffered terrible things.

He came to see the world for what it was.

And rather than ignore the truth,

He embraced it, and stood with me against it.

I fought the fire at its source.

And rather than destroy myself in the process,

I showed him compassion.

And in return… the world is just that much more beautiful for it.

* * *

Serenade of Water's Daughter

-

He has come so far.

He isn't the little goofball he was.

I can see that he's grown so much.

Not just in the way he behaves, either.

I see the looks he gives me.

Though he swore to never Firebend again,

The passion and love of life in his eyes

Burns hotter than any flame.

It used to be curiosity and innocence that I saw there.

Now I see wisdom, understanding…

And through the windows to his soul…

I see myself, standing by his side.

* * *

Lyric of the Earthen Gypsy

-

You're not half bad, twinkle-toes.

What, you were expecting a poem?

I'm an Earthbender.

If you want poetry, go find that cute moron with the boomerang-

Did I say that out loud?

* * *

Requiem of the Fire Lord

-

My uncle was right.

My uncle was always right.

But no one listened, not even me.

Well, I guess I changed all that.

I went to see Ozai today.

He hasn't changed.

I won't call him 'Father' ever again.

Uncle deserves that title.

…

Aang is truly an inspiration.

My people, who once scoffed and detested

Even the slightest mention of the Avatar,

Now love and revere him more than they do me

(Mai tells me its all in my head. Maybe she's right.)

I didn't sugarcoat anything at my coronation.

This will be tough.

The world has been through a century of fire and war.

I think its time we changed some Fire Nation traditions.

I guess we'll start in a few weeks…

Fall is nearly upon us.

And this joint wedding idea is the perfect way

To tell the world

"It is time to move on."

* * *

Nocturne of the Aftermath

-

Aang and Zuko

Wed Katara and Mai

On the anniversary of the Avatar's Return.

It was held in the Southern Air Temple,

The place where Aang was born and raised.

The ceremony was as beautiful as any wedding could have been.

As many people as could fit in the temple were invited,

The entire temple was bursting with laughter and merriment.

* * *

Minuet of a Bright Future

-

We don't really know what happened after that.

The Fire Lord and the Avatar

Continued to work toward rebuilding the world.

And while the Air Nomads had almost been completely wiped out,

Their spiritual successors would come in due time.

Because of all the nations of the world…

The Air Nomads were

And always will be

Among us.

…

Oh no!

My brother's just been caught bending his bathwater again…

Gran Gran won't be too pleased,

I remember what she did last time.

Well, what she wanted to do before Grampa showed up.

Then they ran off.

For an old guy…

Grampa can sure run like the wind.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Sozin's Comet has come and gone. I'm all sad now. I missed so much ATLAB since Book 3 started, and I just now got all caught up (thank you Avatar marathon). Title for Aang's speech is a play on both Air, his native element, and the fact that he is an Heir, the Heir not only of the spirit of the Avatar, but also as the only remaining Airbender (for now... muahahahahahaha.)

I'd also like to apologize (in a half-assed manner of course) to all the sore losers crying their eyes out over their loss of Zutara! KATAANG 4EVA!!

Sorry to all you Tokka shippers too, but I actually like Toph. I'm sorry she couldn't end up with anyone :P But then, she's like 10 or something… and Sokka was kinda guilted into falling for Suki. Congrats to Mai x Zuko, too, I love that pairing. That part near his coronation was cute.

GASP! What happened to Ursa? Will we ever find out? Will there ever be another episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender? Will we get to see the little Kataang and Maiko babies? What happened to Azula? Does anyone actually care?

WHO KNOWS?

I'd also like to dedicate this to the late Mako, original voice actor of Iroh. I'm sure he would've been proud and this would've been an incredible experience for him had he lived to see it.

Arigatou.

Sayonara.


End file.
